


Time Warp

by newtmasofficial



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Magic, child!hades, dad!hades, i really do suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasofficial/pseuds/newtmasofficial
Summary: Prompt: I was thinking how cute Hades would be if he was younger, you know? He's such a rebel and would be really cute, so what about when he saves/wakes Audrey, that takes so much of his energy that the 'ember' compensates, using its own magic to turn him into a child? Wouldn't he and Mal be cute?
Relationships: Hades & Mal (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Time Warp

**Author's Note:**

> Read on tumblr [here](https://gingwrites.tumblr.com/post/190737352819/time-warp-dadhades)

The glow of blue the ember had cast the room in was gone as quickly as it came, everyone waiting with baited breath to see if the magic had worked.

A second later, Audrey slowly sat up, the tension seeping out of the room as everyone let out a collective sigh of relief. 

“Please tell me that was all a dream,” Audrey whispered, glancing worriedly around the room. 

While Audrey reunited with her grandmother and the rest of the adults made sure she was okay and unharmed, Mal turned to thank her father for helping. She knew he really had no reason to help, and she was grateful he still cared enough for her that he would actually help out anyone in Auradon.

Mal turned, expecting to come face-to-face with Hades, but instead was met with nothing.

“Oh my gods, what has happened to me?” Mal heard a small voice. She glanced down, and standing right where her father should have been was a small child with flaming blue hair.

A gasp escaped Mal’s lips, while her hand came up to her mouth.

“Dad?” Mal whispered, too afraid to know the truth about what was standing right in front of her.

The rest of the room had quieted down, everyone glad that Audrey was okay, and had now turned toward Hades to thank him.

“Is that?”

“No, that can’t be!”

“I think it is!”

“How?”

Fairy Godmother rushed forward and pulled out her wand. She said a quick spell and waved her wand up and down in front of the tiny Hades.

“Yep, just what I expected,” Fairy Godmother said. “It’s been so long since you used magic, Hades, that when you expelled all that energy and magic to wake Audrey, the ember had to take something to actually complete the spell. Apparently, that was your age, but it seems like it was just physically. Your mind didn’t seem to be affected.” 

The room was silent, then everyone spoke at once.

“What are we going to do with him?”

“Is it permanent?”

“We can’t send him back to the Isle as a child!”

“Can you fix it?”

“He’s so cute!”

Fairy Godmother brought her hand to her mouth and let out a deafening whistle. The room quieted once more.

“Now,” Fairy Godmother said, “let’s get this all settled. No, we are not sending him back to the Isle as a child. It should not be permanent. I cannot fix it with my magic because it might cause more harm. His magic is different than mine and the two don’t mix very well together. Also, it seems he doesn’t like to be called cute if his hair is anything to go by.”

Everyone turned toward Hades to see his hair growing taller and brighter by the second. 

Mal stepped toward him, leaned down and grabbed his hand.

“Don’t worry, dad. We’ll fix this,” she whispered only to him. Even though Hades was still a little upset, he calmed down a little, his hair going back to his normal bright blue.

Mal then turned and pulled Hades toward the door, set on taking care of Hades and making sure no harm came to him while he was defenseless.

“Seriously though, isn’t he just the cutest?” Mal heard Evie whisper to Carlos as she was stepping into the hall. She felt Hades stop, but she pulled his hand a little harder, tugging him into the hallway and out of Audrey’s bedroom. It wasn’t hard considering he wasn’t even four feet tall. She really did not need a fight between Evie and a tiny Hades. It would not end well.

The two walked in silence, Hades following Mal dutifully. Mal really didn’t know where she could take him. She really didn’t want to be around a lot of other people because she didn’t need more people staring at her than usual. It was one thing to have brought to God of the Underworld to Auradon. It was another thing to have said god be transformed into a four foot version of himself. And, his hair was part of that height. Luckily, the magic from the ember had shrunk his clothes as well, or there’d be a whole other situation to fix.

“Where are you taking me? You know, walking long distances is hard when you have shorter legs and have to take more steps to get there,” Hades complained.

“Well the ember apparently didn’t change you too much,” Mal laughed. “We’re going to the Enchanted Lake. I’m not taking you out in public where even more people can stare at me. No offense.”

Hades scoffed.

“Well, your flaming hair doesn’t really leave much question as to who you are. And, since you’re supposed to one, be on the Isle, and two, be an adult, I think that would cause quite a bit of commotion,” Mal retorted.

“This coming from the girl who’s hair is bright purple. No wonder everyone stares at you already. You’re not even trying to blend in here,” Hades snarked back.

Mal laughed, taking no offense to what Hades had said. Now she knew where she got her sarcasm from. Her mom was definitely not the type to appreciate sarcasm. 

The pair finally made it to the Enchanted Lake, taking a seat in the little gazebo, hanging their feet off the edge over the lake. 

Mal looked over after a moment of silence and let out a giggle.

“What is it?” Hades grumbled.

“Sorry,” Mal got out between laughs. “But, Evie was right. You really are adorable as a child.” 

Hades’s head shot up and he glared at Mal, which caused her to laugh even more.

“Your glare is no longer effective when it’s coming from a seven year old,” Mal said. “Also, your feet are barely over the edge and my feet are almost touching the water. It’s hilarious! And adorable.”

Hades attempted to keep glaring at Mal, but it was impossible when he knew it was having no effect. He also liked the sound of her laugh. The last time he had heard it was when she was just a tiny baby before Maleficent kicked him out and banished him to the other side of the Isle.

The two went back to sitting in silence, content to just be in each other’s presence for the first time in years. 

The rest of the gang eventually joined Mal and Hades at the lake, luckily bringing food because Hades had been complaining for at least 20 minutes that he was starving. Apparently the ember also gave him the metabolism of a child.

Once the sun started setting, the group made their way back to the castle, plans made for Hades to sleep in Mal’s room so she could keep an eye on him. 

The next morning, Hades woke up with feet and arms hanging off the couch that he had fit perfectly on when he went to sleep.

He quickly opened his eyes, lifting his hands to get a good look and make sure he really was back to his normal self. Hades glanced over to Mal’s bed to see that she was still sound asleep. The room was still mostly dark, so it must have been too early for everyone to get up.

With a grateful sigh, Hades let his head fall back onto the couch and rolled over on his side. Getting up and telling everyone the good news could wait. Right now, he was going to make what little time he had left to spend in Auradon with Mal last, even if it was just sleeping in the same room, because he knew once everyone woke up, he would be in the first car back to the Isle without a second thought.

With one final thought of spending time with Mal, Hades fell asleep, dreams of spending time with Mal in Auradon filling his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I am (very) slowly catching up on prompts. If I said I would write it, I will write it. Let me know what you think! I love reading comments/tags in reblogs on tumblr.
> 
> My writing blog is [here](https://gingwrites.tumblr.com/).  
> My main blog is [here](https://me-myselfandziall.tumblr.com/).


End file.
